<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old demons by Fizzkiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402711">Old demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzkiz/pseuds/Fizzkiz'>Fizzkiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzkiz/pseuds/Fizzkiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes wakes up to find Dionysus crying, getting himself unwillingly nostalgic in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! Random one shot. Got bored. It's 9 am, and I'm going to pass out lmao. I know my writings bland, so s h u s h.</p><p>But tw for minor reference to assault oop-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was sobbing. </p><p>Now, Hermes was a light sleeper. He had to be, for the job. So of <em>course</em> he woke up. </p><p>It wasn't Apollo. It was a sound he knew all too well, sad as it was. He listened for a few moments, his wing perking up.</p><p>He heard his name. That's when his chest tightened with anxiety and fear. It was suffocating.</p><p>The god instantly hopped out of bed, running down the hall on nimble feet. When he reached his dear brothers room, he didn't even attempt to knock. He simply swung the door open.</p><p>And there he was, sure as day. Curled up in a ball on the corner of his bed, sobbing. </p><p>Hermes closed the door behind him. "Hey, hey, Dio..." He made his way over to the bed. His wings were puffed out, showing his anxieties.</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest, a loud melody putting his fears on blast. His worst fear was drowned, thank the gods, but there was still a plethora of things that could have been wrong.</p><p>A bad trip, nightmares, another bout of psychosis, PTSD induced flashbacks...you name it.</p><p>Dionysus looked up at him, grabbing onto himself tighter before realizing who it was. Then he visibly slouched, relieved. More tears ran down his face, and he put a desperate arm out.</p><p>"<em>Μπαμπάς,</em>" </p><p>His voice was small and scared, hoarse from his sobbing.</p><p>Hermes' heart went from a shallow presto to a lively prestissimo. It always pained him seeing Dionysus like this, alone and scared. His heart ached thinking about all those terrifying nights they had shared together. <em>And</em> the ones they hadn't. He never wanted him to feel alone ever again.</p><p>Hermes immediately got onto the bed, pulling Dionysus close. </p><p>He gently shushed him, rubbing his back. He felt the younger god cling to him tightly, wrapping his legs around his torso.</p><p>Hermes had his chin resting on Dionysus' shoulder, and he felt that Dionysus had his face nuzzled into the crook of his own. </p><p>"You're okay, λατρεία μου. I'm here. Μπαμπάς is here."</p><p>Hermes tightened his grip on Dionysus, leaning his head against Dios. He looked around, then decided to fixate on the wall so he could focus.</p><p>Dionysus had some beautiful tapestries around the room in various colors. He had some cute ones, some trippy ones, some more calmer ones. Fuck, he even had one with Shiva on it. Nothing says more "I'm your bro" than having a tapestry of him.</p><p>His room was a living fire hazard. But it was fine.</p><p>He felt his brother trembling against him. Hermes looked down.</p><p>Sure as day, Dionysus was still clinging to him. <em>And</em> still hiding, as if someone were about to come after him. </p><p>Hermes just wanted to cry. It was unfair, all of it. What happened to himself. But most importantly, the effects all that had on <em>Dionysus.</em></p><p>He was only a kid...</p><p>
  <em>Only a kid.</em>
</p><p>Hermes swallowed, hard. He wouldn't cry. Just for Dionysus' sake. He was angry, scared, and sad. He just wanted Dionysus to be okay. </p><p>"<em>Sussie,</em>" Hermes murmured softly, a hand on his back. He gently rubbed it with his thumb, waiting for a response.</p><p>Dionysus just whined, hiccuping and sobbing. It was clear he just wanted the comfort.</p><p>But before Hermes could speak once more, he was sobbing his name again. Small and frail, like that kid he knew from all those centuries ago.</p><p>He'd been so small, then. Clinging to his chlamys and hiding underneath it, scared of the different worlds they'd found themselves in.</p><p>Hermes always had to remind him that he was indeed <em>not</em> his father. But the child never seemed to understand. <em>"Then who are you?"</em>, he'd always ask.</p><p>And Hermes would always respond with, <em>"I'm your brother, silly."</em></p><p>Dionysus would just shrug, then call him Μπαμπάς again later anyway. Hermes didn't mind, of course. He always saw Dionysus as more of a son, anyway.</p><p>And here he was now, the result of their adventures engraved in his psyche. </p><p>Hermes turned his head, resting it against the side of his brothers. He just closed his eyes shut tightly, ruffling his feathers.</p><p>He mumbled to him softly. Then those mumbles turned shaky. And the shaky mumbles soon turned into saddened cries.</p><p>He would apologize to him. Over and over. Apologize for the deaths. The fear. For how he left him with all of those people, instead of just caring for him himself.</p><p>He apologized for the men that took what was sacred. The fact that his innocence was ripped away from him at such a young age. The fact that he had to grow up too fast. </p><p>He should have been there. He should have <em>known.</em> He swore on the Styx to protect him at all costs. Yet look what happened.</p><p><em>Gods,</em> he was tired. So unbelievably tired. </p><p>Hermes started rocking, holding Dionysus close. He just sniffled and cried, going back to mumbling.</p><p>He wanted him to known that he was here. Always. No matter what happened. He wasn't abandoning him again. Never ever. </p><p>He gave him gentle kisses on the side of the head, mumbling about how strong he was. And that how none of it was his fault. And how it would all be okay, because he had him.</p><p>Dionysus would just nod and cry, hiding against him. And Hermes didn't mind one bit.</p><p>Eventually, he started humming. He wasn't Apollo by any means. He couldn't sing. But he knew he was familiar. So he started to hum an old hymn.</p><p>That calmed him down. He felt Dionysus loosen against him, soothed by the familiar rumbly noise.</p><p>Eventually, Hermes laid down. He pulled a blanket over them both, and he gave Dionysus more kisses.</p><p>Dionysus nuzzled against him, nestling his head in the crook of his neck. There he lay, still clinging to Hermes.</p><p>And Hermes lay there, still clinging to him. His baby. The light on his dark days. </p><p>He felt Dionysus falling asleep again. So he let his guard down, letting his own eyes slowly close as he hummed.</p><p>He always loved Dionysus' room. It was familiar and homey, but elegant. He especially loved the fuzzy beanbags. </p><p>It always smelled nice, too. That was a plus. </p><p>The two cuddled, Hermes having a protective stance. Then, just like that, they drifted off. Just like they always had used to. Just not as fearful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>